


Savior

by Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams/pseuds/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Darkness takes Sam Winchester hostage and Dean can’t save him, who can? Gabriel, that’s who. When Gabriel steps in to save him it will change their relationship in ways they’ve never believed could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

Author’s Note: Not sure where I came up with this idea since I haven’t even seen the first episode. Well, not all of it. I saw about eleven minutes of it before I had to leave. But here it is. A Sabriel one-shot. First in a series. Hope you like.  
Jezza

Savior

Sam 

Sam felt like shit. Okay, that was an understatement. Sam felt like he was dying. It had been three days since the Darkness - she didn’t seem to have a name other than that - had kidnapped him and he knew without a doubt that she was going to kill him. Sam was a dead man. Even Dean couldn’t save him this time. Not that his brother hadn’t tried. The Darkness had defeated his brother all too easily and now Dean was too hurt to come after him a third time. Castiel was busy tending to Dean and besides that his grace was fading. There was no way Cas could save him. Gods he was going to die. For good this time. 

The thought of dying was a bittersweet one for Sam. On one hand, he wanted to stay alive. He wasn’t ready to leave Dean yet. But on the other hand he was ready to go. To see mom and dad and Jessica and Gabriel. Yeah, the Archangel that had gotten himself killed trying to help stop the apocalypse. Sam had been in love with Gabriel for a long time. Probably since the first time he laid eyes on the man. He’d never gotten to know if the Archangel felt the same but if he died...died like Gabriel had...then maybe he could see him again. Maybe he could finally know if Gabriel loved him or not. 

Sam wasn’t even really sure why the Darkness had kidnapped him. He and Dean hadn’t even started to try and defeat her. They’d been too busy doing the saving people part of their job. It had happened too quickly for anyone to even stop it. One second, he’d been laying in the back of the Impala trying to sleep. The next, he’d been sitting in a dusty old warehouse with chains covering him. There was a woman with long brown hair standing in front of him. She had a malicious smirk on her face and she held a knife in her hand. At first glance, the knife looked normal. But when it touched his skin there was fire. Literal fire that burned his skin. It was more than that, though. Every touch of that blade made him relive his worst moments. Every horrible thing he’d ever done reverberated in his head, making him feel crazy. 

The torture went on for hours a day. She’d torture him for hours on end before leaving him alone in the pitch blackness. The Darkness seemed to know that he hated being alone in the pitch dark. Ever since Hell, Sam had hated the darkness. It reminded him of Lucifer and Michael and things he’d rather not think about. But every day he was forced to sit in the darkness alone. Afraid. 

Dean

Dean was pissed. Like rip someone’s lungs out pissed. For three days, his little brother Sammy had been held by that bitch that called herself the Darkness. He’d tried to save him. Twice. But each time the bitch had defeated him. She’d broken his arm in three places and punctured a lung. Which meant that he couldn’t go charging in to save Sammy. Especially not with a worried angel standing guard. Castiel was currently buried in research, trying to figure out as much as he could about the darkness. Which, to be quite honestly wasn’t much. And with all of the Archangels either dead or locked up they didn’t have anyone to ask about it. Unless God decided to show his face sometime soon which didn’t look very promising. 

Dean was laying in bed when it happened. There were raised voices out in the main room of the bunker. Castiel’s and...Gabriel? What the fuck was going on? Dean struggled to pull himself to his feet and walked slowly out into the main room. Sure enough, an angry looking Castiel stood in front of a - was that a repentant look on Gabriel’s face - remorseful looking Gabriel. Dean sank into a chair, looking between the brothers. 

“Anyone care to let me in on what the hell’s going on?” Dean asked loudly, startling the angel brothers. 

“He’s not dead! And he’s been in hiding when he knew we needed help!” Castiel shouted, pointing at Gabriel. 

Gabriel sighed. “I’ve told you already Castiel. I was in danger. Had I come out when you needed me you wouldn’t have me because I really would be dead. Now shut the fuck up and listen to me already!” 

Castiel’s mouth closed with a snap and he nodded once at his brother. 

“The Darkness is Dad’s twin sister. She was...well the opposite of Dad. He embodies good. She embodies evil. When she began corrupting his earth with her own vile creations, he had us lock her up. Lucifer came up with the Mark idea. The rest of us just pitched in. The only way to destroy her is to find Dad.” 

Castiel sank into a chair. “We’re never going to rescue Sam!” he moaned. 

Gabriel’s face turned white. “What do you mean rescue Sam? What has that bitch done to my Samsquatch?” he demanded. 

Dean blinked. He’d never heard Gabriel sound so...furious before. Yeah, okay, he’d been pretty angry before but...never like this? Did Gabriel...like Sam? Oh God that was wrong in so many ways. So yeah, Sam liked Gabriel too but..well Dean didn’t need to know it. 

“The Darkness captured him three days ago Gabriel. I tried to rescue him but...well look at me.”

“You’re lucky you aren’t dead. Bloody fucking idiot going in there alone.” Gabriel spat but the words didn’t hold any malice whatsoever.

“He’s right you know. You should have been killed.” Castiel sighed. 

“Shut up Cas.” Dean ordered. 

Cas shut up. 

Gabriel stood from the chair he’d sank into. He looked up to the sky and spoke to his father in a way neither Castiel nor Dean had ever heard before. 

“I don’t give a rats where you are or what you’re doing! You get your ass down here now! MY FUCKING SOUL-MATE IS IN DANGER AND YOU’RE OFF LOLLYGAGGING AROUND! Get. Down. Here!”

“Soul-mate?! Gabriel. What on earth are you talking about?” Dean demanded. 

Before the Archangel - who suddenly looked worried - could answer, there was a rush of air and suddenly there was a man standing in the center of the room. A very, very recognizable man. 

“Chuck?!” 

“Wait...you’re God?!” Castiel exclaimed, looking sick. 

Chuck - God - simply smiled. “I had to be there for you...but I couldn’t show myself. It was too early. So I played the part of Prophet.” 

“So all someone had to do was kidnap Gabriel’s soul-mate and you would come? Why didn’t we do that earlier?” Castiel asked, looking a bit angry.

Chuck laughed. “I’m not here because of my son’s - rather rude - prayer. I’m here because I cannot let the Darkness kill Sam Winchester. He has a destiny. A rather long one. Besides, if he dies so does Gabriel. And bringing back an Archangel is rather hard and I don’t want to do it. Therefore, I’m going to help you defeat her. After all, I’m the only one that can truly defeat her.”

“No one is doing anything until someone explains this soul-mate business.” Dean demanded. 

Chuck grinned. “All of my angels were created with two souls. One of those souls resides in the angel himself the other resides in their soul-mate. It’s rare for an angel to have a human soul-mate but two of my angels were created with a human soul-mate. Gabriel...and Castiel.”

“Cas? Who is Cas’ soul-mate?” Dean asked. 

“You.” Chuck answered. 

Dean looked at Cas who was suddenly trying very hard to look at the floor. Dean shook his head. They would worry about soul-mates later. Right now they had a Sammy to save. Gabriel suddenly doubled over, pain marring his whiskey colored eyes. In a heartbeat Chuck was next to him.

“Where does it hurt?” Chuck demanded, all trace of humor gone. 

“My stomach. That bitch is hurting Sam. It burns. Fucking hell it burns!” 

“No...” Chuck whispered. 

“What is it?”

“She’s using the Dark Blade. It’s a blade she created. It creates fire and causes you to relive your worst memories. We have to get to Sam. Now. Prolonged exposure to that blade will cause permanent damage to his psyche. Come on. I know where she’s keeping him. We’ll fly.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm without a second thought. Soon, they were standing in front of the Darkness herself. A few feet away sat Sam. There were cuts all over his body but the deepest one was on his stomach. Chuck turned to Gabriel. He touched his forehead and Gabriel glowed golden. Next, he touched Castiel. Castiel glowed a bright blue color. 

“Take Sam and go. All of you. I’ve given you your grace back...and I’ve done something else. It’s locked inside of you. No longer will you have to worry about it fading. Now go!” Chuck said, already stepping towards his sister. 

“I can’t let you take my toy...” the Darkness whispered. 

Gabriel shot over to Sam and flew off with him after making sure that Dean and Castiel were also gone. They arrived back in the Bunker and Gabriel lowered Sam onto the couch. He healed him quickly and Sam smiled.

Sam

“Thought you were dead Trickster.” Sam said quietly as Dean and Cas disappeared off somewhere. 

“Can’t take the trick outta the Trickster. You ought to know better than that Samsquatch.” 

“I missed you.” Sam said. 

“Missed you too kiddo.”

“Can I kiss you?” 

Gabriel grinned. “Course you can. Of course, we’ll have things to talk about later...but right now that kiss sounds pretty awesome.”

And so Sam kissed Gabriel. Oh, Gabriel knew they’d have big things to talk about later. But right now they had everything they needed. Each other.


End file.
